Serpentine
by jessicac6
Summary: Hermione Granger had left everything behind. Things changed after the war, including herself, and not all of it for the better. It's three years later and she still doesn't have the answers, but with the help of her new friends and old enemies will she be able to fix what was broken and find herself again? Will she be able to help her friends along the way? Only time will tell. AU.


_Serpentine_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Harry Potter, not the lyrics, none of it. All I own is the plot and my cute little OC.

Chapter One

Time Can't Heal all Wounds

* * *

A single tear slipped out of her honey-specked brown eyes. Before it could drip onto the paper on the desk in front of her, she wiped it with the sleeve of her pale pink sweater. Hermione Granger was exhausted. As she tried to make out the equation in the text book next to her notes her eyes blurred and teared up once again. She let out an irritated huff and slammed the text closed, marking the page before she did so. A variety of formulas, graphs, and imaginary numbers swam through her racing mind. She slowly rose from her seat at the desk and trudged over to the left side of the room before plopping down on her fluffy, quilt covered, single-sized bed. She lay face down on her pillow, letting out a sigh of relief. Her eyes stung but felt better after being closed. While laying there in the silence of the room, she wondered why she was doing this to herself. She could have been finished with school already and had a high-ranking position in the Ministry or maybe been a Healer at St. Mungo's or even an Auror. During the past few weeks she had kept asking herself the same question over and over: Why had she left the world of magic behind?

But she was always able to answer herself each time the question arose. No matter how famous or wealthy she was or would have been in the realm of magic, it wasn't worth all the pain that came along with it. Yes, they had won the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but what had they lost in the process? Fred, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore...hell, even Snape. And her parents, they were gone as well. A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow back the tears. At least they weren't dead. That's what she always told herself. After the war, she had gone back to her parents to lift the Obliviate charm she'd cast on them. She scoffed, so much for being the brightest witch of her age. Apparently she was _too_ good at magic, as she'd been unable to reverse the charm she had placed on her parents' memories. After realizing she had lost her parents forever, she had fled and never returned. She still kept in touch with Harry and sometimes Ginny through owl. At first they were adamant about her returning but after the first year of her living in the Muggle World they had finally accepted that she wasn't coming back, at least not any time soon.

She had thought about Ron at first and how they had finally expressed their feelings for one another in the Chamber of Secrets, but after the first month of being gone she realized how shallow her feelings for him had been. She still loved him, but not in a romantic way. He had simply been convenient, someone who had been there for her while growing up in Hogwarts and their feelings for each other became amplified by the finality the war had brought. He was strong and safe, but not what her heart craved. Time away helped clear her mind and show her that they had been swept up in the excitement of the war. She had all the time in the world now that the war was over and she had spent the last three and a half years attending a muggle university in California.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the locks of her apartment clicking and suddenly the door swang open. It had taken years for her to break the habit of reflexively grabbing her wand when she heard a noise at the door, but she was too tired to even bother rolling over to check who was walking into her home.

"Her-mi-one," she heard a voice sing. "Wakey-wakey!" She felt someone jump onto her bed and straddle her from behind

"Nessie, gerroff," she mumbled into her pillow. When her roommate wouldn't get off, she started bucking.

"Whoa, horsey!" she heard her roommate laugh and jump off of her and her bed. She rolled onto her back and glared at the blond from the corner of her eye. She was still laughing and returned the glare with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Prat," Hermione called her.

"I think you mean _bitch_," she replied. "Oh come on, you know you still love me." They both cracked a smile at each other. It was true, Hermione did love her. She was her best friend and roommate in the muggle world. Well, the wizarding world, too, since she was a witch as well. Hermione had met Agnes Ravens, who preferred to go by Nessie, a little over three years ago in a math class at the university she was attending. Nessie had gone to a public wizarding school from age eleven just like other wizards but, although she was a pureblood, she had attended a muggle school in her younger days as well. Hermione loved that Nessie's family weren't the typical pureblood elitists that had plagued the Slytherins at Hogwarts. According to her friend, though, those pureblood ideals weren't very common in the United States, at least not in California. Most wizards blended in easily with muggles and many, such as herself, also went on to a non-magic university and some even got jobs in the muggle community. And that's how Hermione came to meet Nessie in a Calculus class at the university. Their relationship grew from study sessions to eventually moving in together. Even after their freshmen year ended and Nessie decided to switch to an Art major (she was brilliant at math, but her passion was in the arts), they had remained the best of friends. Sure, they bickered here and there and got upset at one another when they borrowed each others clothes without permission, but deep down Hermione was always happy that she'd finally found a female best friend.

"I see you've been studying your ass off again," Nessie observed, giving Hermione a knowing smile. That was the one thing she despised about her friend. While Hermione studied nonstop, Nessie never studied at all and still got good grades on everything. When asked how she did it, she would shrug and reason that doing the homework was practice enough for her. It still irked Hermione to no end.

"Ugh, yes, but you interrupted my moment of peace from it all," she groaned back, promptly flipping back over onto her stomach and shoving her face into her pillow again.

"Well since you're having a break and all, I suggest we do something tonight! I have just the perfect plan," said Nessie. Hermione turned her head to look at her friend, who had a hopeful expression on her face and was looking back at Hermione with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Go on," Hermione begrudgingly said, wondering what her friend could possibly have planned on a week night. Nessie's eyes shone with excitement.

"Well, see, there's this really awesome band playing tonight and I really want to see them and I kinda already bought your tickets so please say yes!" Nessie got out in one breath.

"Uhh..." Hermione mumbled, her mind jumbled from the intense studying she just finished and her energetic friends rapid-fired words.

Nessie tried again more slowly, "Aww come one, 'Mione, they're like my favorite band and this is their first local show and I want you to come with me and have a good time! Merlin knows you need it. And afterwards we'll go to that twenty-four hour bakery and get those delicious thumb-print cookies that you love! Please, please, please, Hermione?' Normally Hermione wasn't weak against begging after years of Ron and Harry begging to cheat off her homework, but Nessie had a point. She really needed to get out and have some fun.

"Hey, those are _your_ favorite cookies," Hermione grumpily pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're your favorite, too! Duh!" They eyed one another.

"True," Hermione smiled and sighed into her pillow, "but let me take a nap first."

"Yes!" Nessie squealed. "I get to pick out your outfit! Be glad we wear the same size," she said, pointing a finger at Hermione before turning and digging clothes out of their closet and throwing them into a pile on her bed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hermione softly replied as her mind drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The pounding of the music could be heard from down the street as Nessie and Hermione got off the bus at the downtown terminal. They'd chosen not to chance apparating since it was an area populated with muggles and a plus of being college students was that they got to ride the public transit for free. They started walking down the street towards the source of the music. The street was lined with litter and a few homeless people were laying on the cracked sidewalk next to their shopping carts full of their only belongings. Nessie handed one of them a dollar bill she pulled out of her pocket. She always carried one for occasions like this, she told Hermione once before, calling it her 'homeless dollar.' The downtown area wasn't very kept up but it wasn't dangerous. A bunch of people were crowded out front of Larry's Pizza, the building they were heading to, smoking cigarettes and goofing around. A black van was parked in the alley next to the club with thin silver letters spelling out _Serpentine_ on the side.

"Eeeeee, they're here! I wonder if they're in there right now? Oooh, but I don't want to look, that'd be too stalkerish..." Nessie trailed off, biting her lip with a conflicted expression.

"C'mon, crazy. Let's just go inside," Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her towards the entrance. Nessie giggled excitedly at her while handing their tickets to the security at the door.

"Enjoy the show," the large man said, waving them through.

"Thanks. Don't mind her," Hermione smiled back, pushing her still giggling friend through.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Nessie asked after she got over laughing, pointing towards the counter at the back where pizza and beer were being sold.

"Nah, I'm good," she answered.

"Yeah, me, too. I want to be sober so I can enjoy the show," Nessie grinned," and I don't trust Larry to be a gentlemen, either. He gets a bit pervy around drunk girls...especially if it were you, 'Mione, you look hot!" Hermione blushed at the compliment and looked down to observe her outfit. She wore a pale pink strapless chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and a tight bodice that pushed up her breasts and showed off her small waist. It flowed out to just above her knees, so at least it wan't too short. She had on nude colored nylons, black combat boots that went mid-calf, and a short black leather jacket to complete the outfit. She wore her signature curls that now went down to the middle of her back and her bangs were pinned to the top of her head in a mini pompadour. Nessie had done her makeup with mixtures of dark golds and white shimmering highlights, topped off with winged liner and clear lip gloss, all of it charmed not to smudge. She had to admit, she was impressed with Nessie's work. Her artistic talent wasn't confined to just being on paper.

"Hey, you look good, too!" she commented back, jabbing a finger in her friends side. Tonight she was wearing a black and navy blue baseball tee, a faded black demin cut-off skirt, torn matching blue nylons, and combat boots as well, though hers went up to her knees. Her dirty blond hair was in a messy braid the ended at her waist and her eyes were lined with charcoal eye shadow and liner.

She smiled, "Nah, he already knows I don't want his nasty old ass. I've turned him down quite enough for him to get the hint. Besides, you're fresh meat. Just don't follow him up the back stairs." She winked at Hermione, "C'mon, show's down here." She led them down a staircase on the left side of the pizza parlor. The music pounded louder and louder as they descended into the dark basement. The thrum of music stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs, ending the current set. The crowd of about forty people cramped in the basement cheered while the band packed up their equipment.

"They're here," Nessie painfully nudged her elbow into Hermione's side and pointed to the back of the crowd.

"Where?" she squinted, "It's too dark."

"There, the one's with the body guards," she replied. Hermione spotted the big men surrounding what looked to be three guys around her age but she couldn't make out their faces since all the surrounding people obscured her vision. Her eyes followed them as they were slowly pushed through the throng of fans and up to the small slightly elevated stage at the front that now held all of their band gear. The body guards relaxed their hold of them when they got to the stage and promptly switched to standing at the front with their arms crossed, glaring stonily down at anyone who dared get too close.

"Let's get closer," Nessie urged, grabbing Hermione by the arm and half dragging her as close to the band as they could get. She became satisfied with their position when they were almost literally pressed against one of the guards who was surprisingly not giving them the death stare all the other guards wore.

"What's up, Joe?" Nessie smiled at hmm. He just grunted back. "He's one of the security guards working for Larry," she explained to Hermione, whispering in her ear, "He doesn't say much but he always lets me stay at the front when there's a show." She grinned at her friend and looked at Joe, who she could swear almost had a flicker of a smile but his face remained hardened to scare all the others in the crowd. Then the lights dimmed and everyone began to scream with excitement. She looked behind her at the mass of people that had almost doubled in size. No wonder she was being pushed up against other people, she was pretty sure they were over the capacity limit. Her attention went back to the stage as it lit up with pools of dark green and pulsating white light. The music began slow and eery, building up the crowd. People were hollering and shouting and started jumping and pushing each other when the music erupted into a heavy bass and drum breakdown and then smoothed out again as the vocalist began to sing and pluck eerily at his guitar again. The music wasn't anything like Hermione had ever heard. It was raw and jarring and she was in a trance along with everyone in the crowd. By the end of the song she was singing along to the vocalists guttural voice.

_"Beating me down_

_Beating me, beating me down, down_

_Into the ground_

_Screaming some sound_

_Beating me, beating me down, down_

_Into the ground"_

The last word was drawn out and ended the song, breaking Hermione out of her trance. The stage lightened up as the crowd went wild.

"Are you ready?!" he growled into his mic and everyone screamed in response before the next song started heavily again. She tried to look at the band to see what they all looked like but the pushing and sway of people made it hard for her to get a good look. She stared at the singer but he appeared blurry. She rubbed her eyes, silently thanking Nessie for the no-smudge charm placed on her makeup, and tried again. Still blurry. She didn't need glasses did she? All she could make out were his dark sunglasses that he for some odd reason wore indoors and his platinum blond hair that he must have bleached to get that light. Ew. That reminded her of Malfoy. She shuddered the thought of past enemy away and resumed enjoying the hypnotic rhythm of the music. A new song had begun and it was just as heavy and dark as the other ones.

_"I can't stand to let you in_

_I'm just watching you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Feeling like a fool inside_

_Feeling all that you hide_

_Thought you were my friend_

_Seems it never ends_

_I need somebody, someone_

_Can't somebody help me?_

_All I need is to be_

_Loved just for me"_

As he sang she could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't necessarily see them from behind the dark glasses but she was frozen as she felt him gaze at her. They were locked together as he drawled out the lyrics in his song. His voice was broken and longing and she could feel the pain behind his words, casting a spell with their own kind of magic over her. It was weird, the old Hermione could always find the logical and reasoned out answers for things but she'd changed in the last three and a half years and was no longer that old Hermione. She'd been running from the answers, from trying to figure out a way to solve things. Maybe because she'd realized the answers weren't always what she wanted to hear, that not all things were solvable. This Hermione didn't need all the answers, this Hermione was content with just being broken and emotional and not needing to find a way to fix things. But this song spoke to her and told her what she was feeling and gave her the answers. She needed somebody, someone, anyone. She felt alone and isolated and overwhelmed. She need to somewhere to belong, and now that the war was over she no longer felt needed. She'd found a great friend in Nessie, someone who didn't need her for her quick mind and was friends with her just for the sole enjoyment of her company, but that wasn't the only kind of relationship she needed. Something was missing. She needed a companion, a partner, someone there to hold her and love her just for her, and this song conveyed all of those unknown pent up emotions. Did he feel that way, too? Was he just alone as she? The song ended, breaking off their connection, but she could swear there was a smirk on his face as he addressed the crowd.

"Listen up, everybody! We've got a big announcement for all the ladies in the crowd tonight. We gents in _Serpentine_ are looking for one special girl to add to our group. Requirements are as follows: You must be able to sing high and low pitches, you must be able to travel, you bloody well must be hot," this earned him a smack on the back of the head by the drummer, "and please, no boring insufferable know-it-alls." Did he just look at her?

The bassist then grabbed the mic, "Also, you don't need to be able to play an instrument but it'd be brilliant if you could play the keyboard! Auditions are here next Sunday at two. See you there!" and the bubbly bassist stepped aside.

"Serious candidates only, please," was the drummers input, his emotionless eyes looking over the crowd from under his dark shaggy hair. Hermione had to admit, his stony glare rivaled that of Professor Snape's. She heard her friend sigh beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked her suddenly depressed friend. Nessie looked at her then averted her eyes back to the ground while she answered, "I wish I could try out but I can't sing..."

She frowned thoughtfully at her friend, "Well you could always try...you can't be that bad, and you're obviously serious about it."

Nessie looked back up at her and cocked an eyebrow, "'Mione, there's a good reason why you've never heard me sing."

"I just thought you were shy," Hermione shrugged.

Her friend sighed again, "Even if I could sing, I don't have your Gryffindor bravery. I hate being in front of people and the center of attention."

"Yeah...you totally would have been in Ravenclaw," she joked, but that didn't cheer her up like it normally did. "Hey, come on now, this isn't the place to get down on yourself. I thought you said this was your favorite band! So hurry up and enjoy the show before it's over." This seemed to bring her around and Nessie cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right, Hermione. You're always right," her smile turned into a wicked grin, "Now let's go crazy!" She started screaming at the top of her voice. Maybe she couldn't sing but that girl sure had a pair of lungs. The basement surged with echoes of the crowds cheers and the dark chords of her best friends favorite band.

* * *

It had been a long time since Hermione had read a book simply for the pleasure of doing so. These days they were all for research and academic purposes, and although she did love searching through books to quench her thirst for knowledge, she loved reading fictional books as well. She most definitely deserved a day to just relax and read for readings sake, but unfortunately for her the blond roommate of hers had other plans.

"Hermioneeeeee!" she wailed from her bed on the other side of the room. Hermione chose to ignore her and continue reading her book. "Heeeeeey!" she moaned and rolled off her bed and onto the floor, "Don't ignore me, 'Mioneeeee!" She started tugging at the quilt that was currently tucked around Hermione while she sat with her back against the wall reading on her bed. She made a point of not looking at her when she replied.

"Stop it, you're acting like a barmy fool," she told her friend curtly, "I'm trying to read." She turned the page of her book and frowned. Nessie was giving her the full on puppy dog pout. Hermione sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop til she gave in. "What, Ness?"

"I...have a plan," she said.

"Well, what is it? I'm trying to read and I need a break. It's finally Winter Vacation, finals are over with, and I want to read all these before schools starts up again and I have to study," Hermione stated, gesturing to the pile of twenty or so books piled high on her nightstand.

"You're gonna real all those?" Nessie gaped. "That's, like, a book a day!"

"Not including holidays, but that's beside the point," Hermione huffed, "Just tell me this plan of yours." She marked her page and shut the book, looking pointedly at her best friend.

"Okay, okay, grumpy-butt. Just hear me out first, okay?" she raised her hands in front of her defensively.

"Go one," Hermione urged.

"Well, you see, tomorrow is Sunday, the day of the auditions, and I'm still too scared to go make a fool of myself. I was just wondering if maybe you could go try out and take me along with you?" Nessie grimaced, expecting to be shot down.

"What makes you think I can sing?" Hermione rebutted.

"Well, you don't really have to," Nessie shrugged sheepishly, "You could just charm your voice or confund the three of 'em. I just want to meet the band!"

Hermione shook her head in disapproval, "Nessie, that's cheating! How could you ask me to do that? If you're going to meet them with my help, we have to do this fair and square."

"I know," Nessie sighed, looking down apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Hermione waved it off, "You're just lucky I know how to do things the correct way." Her friend tilted her head to the side and looked confused. "I'd have joined the Witches Choir at Hogwarts," Hermione explained, "but with all the classes I was taking, plus the studying I had to do to prepare for the OWLS, and to top it off all the trouble Harry and Ron needed my help with, I just didn't have the time."

Nessie's jaw dropped open, "You...you can sing?"

"Yeah," Hermione half smiled and shrugged. There was an awkward moment of silence as they just stared at eachother. Well, it was mostly awkward for Hermione while Nessie just stared at her in awe.

"Eeeek, this is just perfect!" Nessie squealed and threw her arms around Hermione.

"Just don't ask me to ever cheat for you again," Hermione scolded her friend, "I had enough of that with Ron and Harry."

"I promise! Ahhh, I'm so excited! Thank you, Hermione!" Nessie began dancing around the room.

Hermione laughed at how easily pleased her friend was. "It's not like I'm going to make the band. I guess it doesn't matter as long as you get to meet them."

Nessie only beamed at her in response as she kept up her happy dance.

* * *

The next day they apparated into the alley next to Larry's. The area wasn't very populated in the morning, especially on a Sunday, so they figured it was safe to chance it. They walked around to the front of the pizza parlor and walked in. There weren't any security guards at the door since there wasn't a show scheduled for that day.

"Do I look okay?" Nessie asked Hermione. She was jittery with nerves.

"You look fine," she assured her friend who only frowned at the jade colored blouse and black faded jeans she was wearing. She really did look pretty with her long sheet of blond hair pinned to the side. "Come one, before we're late." She pulled her friend down the stairs to the basement. When they reached the bottom and looked around the room it seemed to Hermione that they were just about finished up. There was one last girl who looked angry as she gathered her purse and pushed past her to exit the basement. Guess things didn't go well for that one. She looked at the three males sitting at a table in front of the stage with two body guards on each side of the table. There was a chair on stage where Hermione was assuming she was to audition.

"Anyone else?" she heard the bassist call out in a chipper voice.

She cleared her throat and walked towards the table, "Yes, I'd like to audition." He looked up at her and his dark brown eyes widened a bit. "Name?" she heard the drummer ask, looking down at a piece of paper in front of him.

"Uhh, Hermione Granger," she answered. His head shot up and she could could almost see his blue eyes widen a fraction under his inky black hair, his face otherwise stoic. The third band mate sat in the middle with his head down resting on his crossed arms, asleep. "And Nessie Ravens," she continued, waving towards her best friend.

The look on her face was priceless. "I-I'm not trying out, though," she stammered.

"She's here for moral support," she told them. The drummers gaze lingered on her friend. "She can sit over there," he pointed to a row of chairs against the wall, his eyes not breaking contact with Nessie's. Her friend blushed and nodded, looking away while she went to sit down.

"You can go stand on the stage," the caramel-skinned bassist told her. "We have a couple of songs that we want you to sing. The lyrics are on the chair." Hermione stepped onto the stage and picked up the paper. They were familiar songs to her, music that Nessie loved to listen to. "Whenever you're ready," he said and pressed play on the remote to the iHome that was onstage. A quick paced song started playing, a melody of guitar and drums. Hermione began to sing.

_"His little whispers_

_'Love me, love me_

_That's all I ask for_

_Love me, love me'_

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window."_

The music stopped abruptly when he pressed pause. "That was good, at least you can sing high," he nodded his head in approval. "Now for the next song." He pressed another button on the remote and a piano started playing through the speakers. Hermione sang again.

_"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold onto me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me?"_

The music stopped again and he started clapping. "Looks like you meet the requirements of being able to sing high and low," he smiled at her. She fidgeted on stage, not thinking she would do well. "And you are a cute little thing, aren't you?" This made her visibly uncomfortable. "Oh don't worry, honey, you're not my type," he winked at her flamboyantly. He was gay? "Oi! Wake up, you lazy git!" he nudged the guy in the middle. "We've found her!"

"Wait...what?" she asked, shocked at what he just said.

He turned back to her, "You're better than anyone we've heard all day. We'd be honored to have you in our band." He smiled at her then returned to trying to awaken his band mate. Hermione glanced at Nessie who was wearing the same incredulous expression she was sure was on her own face. "C'mon, before I get Theo to involved," she heard him tell the guitarist who sat up instantly. She was guessing Theo was the drummer from the evil smirk he and the bassist shared. She felt him look her up and down while they waited for his reaction.

"I don't want an ugly know-it-all in the band. Didn't you hear the requirements?" was all he said before putting his head down again. The room got deafeningly quiet. She could feel her face going bright red with anger and now she knew how the girl from earlier must have felt.

"Come one, Nessie, let's go," she told her friend. She wanted to leave before she broke the law and cursed a muggle, and boy was her hand just itching to get ahold of her wand. Her friend gave her a pleading look that matched the bassists face. The drummer smacked the one in the middle on the back of the head just like on the night of the concert and she had a feeling this was a recurring thing between the two.

"'Mione..." her friend whined, but she stopped her before she could voice her plea.

"No, you just asked me to audition and that's what I did. Besides, I need to concentrate on school, not play in some band during my last semester."

"But..." her friend began again, glancing at Theo and back at her with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Please, 'Mioneeee," the bassist copied Nessie. "We'll work around your school schedule! I promise!" he bargained.

"Just let her leave if she wants. We don't need her. Oww!" This earned the vocalist another smack on the head, this time with drumsticks.

Hermione sighed. Now both of them were giving her the puppy dog stare, something she was weak against. How troublesome. "I have...conditions," she finally said. His eyes widened and he nodded. "First off, she goes with me everywhere," she pointed at Nessie. "Every practice, every concert, even if we go out of town. Second, I'm in my last semester of school. Do not interfere with my classes or I'll quit the band." He nodded vehemently at her request. "And lastly," she pointed at the pale blond jerk still sitting at the table, "you need to be nicer to me. I deserve your respect, especially since I'm not joining this band for my sake."

"I promise to keep him in line," Theo said, cutting off his band mate with another smack to the head before he said anything out of line. She nodded in his direction.

"We practice Tuesday and Thursday nights," her other new band mate said. "Just meet us at our house. Trade me numbers and I'll text you all the info." He grinned at her and she obliged, handing him her cell phone. He handed it back after adding himself to her contacts. "Well, welcome to the band, 'Mione!" he said and gave her a quick hug. Theo dragged the blond over to her and proceeded to shake her hand. "Welcome to the band," his low voice told her. She turned to shake her last band mates hand who begrudgingly held it out to her, under threat from Theo, she was sure. She looked up at him while he quickly shook her hand. He was still wearing those bloody sunglasses.

"At least take off those god forsaken glasses and look me in the eyes while we shake hands!" she said angrily, reaching up and snatching them off his face. There was a faint _pop _and the other two males gaped at her. "What?" she asked them, and looked back to man in front of her who had snatched his hand away. Her jaw dropped open as her warm brown eyes met familiar steely grey ones.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

**A/N****: Why am I doing this? That's what I keep asking myself. I have another story, _Once a Year_, written for _Brave_ but I'm having some writer's block so I figured I'd get this one out of my head. And it's so long! What have I done? D; Anyways, please enjoy and leave sweet little reviews. You all know how much we all enjoy them. Blah blah blah. Also, the songs are _Falling Away From Me_ and _Somebody, Someone _by _Korn_, _Monster_ by _Meg and Dia_, and _Lithium_ by _Evanescence_. Agnes 'Nessie' Ravens is my first original character. A lot of the places that are going to be mentioned are based off of where I live. So anyways, I look forward to hearing from you!**


End file.
